Arms Of An Angel
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Clare has eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, a personality of a dreamer, and a smile that hides more pain than Eli could ever imagine. But, what happens when a best friend of four years, named Eli, breaks down Clare's emotional barrier?
1. Secrets

Hey guys! First off, I'd like to say that this is going to be a very emotional and well researched story that might be too much for some of you to handle at times. At some points, when I was brainstorming this story I had to put down the pen and walk away for a little while. Although, I'd like to thank _**DegrassiPosse**_ for letting me write this story. She wrote a similar, breath taking story just like this and I asked her permission to take her idea but build upon it differently. So, for all of you who read her story "The Boy I Am In Love With" then you'll know what this is about. But, if you don't then this will be an interesting story for you to read. I love you guys and please enjoy the first chapter of "Arms Of An Angel"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**Warnings**: Will be emotional, at times.

_**Ages:**_

Clare-18

Eli-18

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 1<span>**

_**The most important thing in illness is never to lose heart**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"How do you feel honey?" My mother asked me as I sat up, tears streaming down my face from the pain.

I sighed and hissed in pain when I tried to stand, "I-I'm fine mom, I just want to have fun and go to school...please." My mother looked at me with the most sympathetic look I've ever seen since we received _"the"_ news.

When my mother placed a light hand on my shoulder, she whispered, "You're such a beautiful and strong girl."

I scoffed, apparently because I didn't see a beautiful or strong girl in this mirror image looking back at me at all. I saw this broken down, weak, baggy eyed girl who hasn't slept in nearly two days due to the pain coming from her right breast.

_**Oh right, did I forget to tell you guys, I have breast cancer.**_

Many say that breast cancer is rare with teenage girls, well, then I guess I fall into the "rare" category because of my, as my mom calls it 'unique' condition. For three months now, I've been receiving radiotherapy in order to keep the cancer away.

_**Radiotherapy might help the cancer stay away, but, it's still there.**_

"Are you sure honey? You don't have to go today," my mom told me as I scoffed before saying said, "I'll call you if I don't feel good."

She smiled and said, "Okay, do you need help getting dressed?"

"I'm not a five year old mom, I can dress myself," I told her as she soon exited the room and I was only left with myself and a mirror to stare at. I glared intently at my body and I thanked god for the strands of hair that had gone missing, grew back.

_**When I was first diagnosed, I had noticeable tiny patches of my hair missing, but, thankfully, not even my friends noticed.**_

Throughout the first two months, my friends had several suspicions as to why I wasn't hanging out with them at the movies or even hanging out to do homework together anymore.

Their suspicions weren't nearly as right as to what I was really doing.

_**Sometimes, I feel as if they deserve to know my condition. But, at other times, I don't want their pity.**_

But, now that I am in my senior year of high school and the radiotherapy has been helping me on my soon to be long journey of cancer, my cinnamon smelling curls had thankfully grown back.

_**Some say that Cancer was a "blessing" in disguise for them.**_

I don't see Cancer as a blessing at all, what so ever. It's a disease, a disease that weakens your body so much that at times, you can't walk and you don't even feel like living anymore.

The doctors say it only weakens your body and the way you move, but it does so much more. It destroys you mentally and slowly but surely, corrupts your positive look on life.

"Are you ready yet Clare?" My mom called out to me as I screeched, "Yeah mom, just one second!"

It was hard, picking out clothes that wouldn't make your chest feel as if it was so tight that your rib cage wasn't crushing your lungs and stopping you from breathing. It was hard, trying to…well, be me.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Clare Edwards, rocking the v-neck I see," I told Clare as I watched her cheeks blush this adorable shade of pink.

_**Clare, how to describe one of my best friends since freshman year, indescribable.**_

I watched intently at her actions as she slowly moved her books from her bag, into her locker. I watched her mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip, in slight pain as she said through gritted teeth, "Glad someone noticed."

I laughed and then stopped, noticing a tear falling from her cheek, "Do you need help with that, Clare?"

My eyebrows tightened together as I watched Clare quickly and painfully throw her books into her locker as she closed it quickly, trying not to lift her right arm because it seemed as if something was causing her pain on the right side of her body.

"N-no, don't worry about little ol' me, I'm just...tired," she said while smiling and leaning on her locker.

I smirked and said, "Well, now that you've made this conversation officially awkward, might as well take it up a notch. I was wondering, if tonight, you could join me in seeing a movie?"

_**My heart raced a thousand miles a minute, fearing rejection.**_

"E-Eli, you know I would love to, but I have-," I continued her sentence and whispered, while looking at the ground, "Something to do."

Clare placed a finger under my chin and said, "A-actually, I can skip it today and spend time with my best friend and other friends...so, what movie are we going to see, buddy?"

I cocked my head to the side, gripping my book bag strap tightly due to the nervousness building inside my body quicker than a hurricane, "I was kind of thinking that this could be a d-date. You know, if you want it to be."

_**Clare, she has been a crush of mine since as long as I could remember.**_

"O-oh, um sure, Eli that's fine. Text me the details, I-I uh I'll see you tonight," with that, she stormed off into the crowd of teenagers.

My eyebrows tightened together in confusion and I realized how lucky I am to have Clare as a date tonight. She is just so unique and witty that I couldn't even bare to hold that question in any longer.

_**I think four years is enough.**_

"So, how did it go with Clare?" Adam asked, a grin creeping up on his lips.

I laughed, opening my locker and saying, "It went well."

"Are you taking her out on a date? Spill your details, idiot," Adam told me while whacking me on the back of my head with one of his hard, five hundred paged textbooks.

I licked my lips, grabbed my books out of my locker and said, "To say that tonight will not be Clare and I's first date, would be a lie."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL, 7PM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eli, she'll be down in a minute. I'm sorry about the wait-," I cut Mrs. Edwards off and said, "It's no problem, really."<p>

_**I'd wait forever for Clare.**_

After a couple of minutes, I stood up from the recliner that I had been sitting comfortably in as Clare made her way down the steps. Her steps were gentle, careful and most importantly, breath taking.

"So, can you have Clare back by ten?" Mrs. Edwards asked me as I responded with a smirk on my face, "I will have her back by nine fifty nine."

She giggled at my sarcasm as Clare grabbed my hand securely and said, "Well mom, we have to go now...the movie starts in a half hour."

I seemed to be caught in between Clare and her mom as they glared at each other and I coughed, interrupting the stare down by saying, "Thank you so much for letting me take your daughter out tonight."

"No problem Eli, just please call if you have any problems," her mother told me as I asked her questionably, "Problems?"

Clare quickly tugged me out the door by my hand, while saying, "Thanks mom, we will!"

Within twenty minutes, Clare and I had been sitting side by side in the movie theater.

I watched her intently, looking at her every eye wander, every hand scratch, every joke that she would whisper in my ear and every tensed look that would appear suddenly on her face.

Halfway through the movie, I wrapped my arm around her body which caused her to snuggle into my chest.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," I heard her whisper in my ear as I kissed her temple reassuringly. Her hand lay gently over my chest through the whole movie, but, my hand remained by her side.

I was glad that this _"date"_ was going well, because most of my dates end up in heartache and disaster.

_**Going on a date with Clare, is like going on a date with a best friend who knows you already for who you are and what you will be, except, you kiss.**_

When the movie was about to end, Clare was glancing up into my eyes and I thought this was a perfect moment to kiss her for the first time. Mind you, I've been tempted to do this several times before in our friendship, but, I would always chicken out.

As I cocked my head down slowly, placing my thumb beneath her chin to make her head look up, she quickly said, "I-I can't do this, I'm sorry Eli."

My heart felt as if it ripped in two as I watched Clare, the girl who I had imagined myself kissing for nearly four years, run out of the theater faster than a swimmer trying to escape a shark inches away from them...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I dropped to my knees by the movie theater toilet and I could've sworn that all of my intestines just fell into the toilet.

As it was tonight, I had missed my radiotherapy treatment after I had a long fight with my mother who had insisted that my life is more important than a date with Elijah Goldsworthy. But, what she doesn't know is that I've been waiting since freshman year... freshman fucking year for him to ask me out somewhere that doesn't involve bringing someone else along!

"Oh god," I hissed while wiping the side of my mouth after round two of the painful nausea returning.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but, chose to ignore it as I weakly stood to my knees. I had to lean on the toilet lid, applying all my weight to it to just barely get on my legs.

_**As of right now, the Cancer was beating my body like how a murderer tortures a body with a bat.**_

My legs and knees were weaker than my mind, my right breast had this shooting of unexpected pain every two minutes or so and then, Eli almost kissing me made my nausea symptoms blast through the roof like a fire cracker.

_**I sighed in defeat as I unlocked the bathroom stall.**_

I laughed at myself when I passed by the mirror because, right now, Eli could be asking another girl out. He's probably already taken my _'I can't do this'_ line as a way to get out of dating me and he's most likely onto another girl.

_**Everyone stared at me as I struggled to stand on my own.**_

My arms gripped tightly onto the walls of the movie theater as I tried to balance myself, but, my knees had unfortunately bucked and just as I was about to hit the floor beneath me, I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist.

"You," I whispered as I glanced up at his concerned, piercing green eyes...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, continue?<strong>_

_**10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**Reviews would be nice... :)**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. It's Eating Me Alive

Hey guys! So, it seems like I hit a lot of you pretty hard and I'm sorry about that, but, like I said, this story was going to be very emotional...for a lot of people. I have a grandma suffering with breast cancer and I know what happens, from what I saw/still see and I know it's heart breaking. The only reason I'm writing this story is because it serves a big purpose for me and for all you readers, hopefully. Please enjoy the second chapter of "Arms Of An Angel"...

**Shout-Outs:**

**Percabeth13-** Your review might have hit me the hardest and made me cry because I know what you're going through. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your friend and I hope that I can make this story special for you.

Also, to all the other people who reviewed, I really appreciate what you do. The way that you tell me how I describe the characters and how **blackeyeshadow24** told me she actually felt like she was in Clare's shoes, meant a lot to me.

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 2<span>**

_**She says she's fine, but, she's going insane. She says she feels good, but, she's in a lot of pain. She says it's nothing, but, it's really a lot.**_

_**She says she's okay, but she's really now.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hey klutzo," Eli whispered as he quickly stood me up on my feet, as if I weighed lighter than a feather.

I glanced up at Eli and when he was about to walk away from me, I had no choice but to grip tightly on his shoulder just so I could stay on my feet. I wish I didn't have to do this, create an awkward situation.

_**It's the Cancer.**_

"Are you okay Clare?" He asked me and I smiled up at him, "I-I uh, I'm fine."

His eyebrows tightened and I let go of his shoulder, not leaning on him for support. As I tried to move my left leg, the tile patterned floor had multiplied before my eyes and I dropped to my knees, causing Eli to turn back around and rush to my side.

"Clare, you have to be more careful. Are you feeling okay?" He asked me, and from what I could see, concern written all over his face.

My stomach quickly began to churn, the floor multiplying and the walls closing in on us as I whispered through gritted teeth, "Call my mom, please."

I watched as Eli said, "Come on, let's get you off the floor and to a bench."

Eli quickly wrapped his arms around me, supporting my body, as I leaned into his chest weakly and my head buried in the crook of his neck. I breathed in, taking in his scent as my bottom soon came in contact with a bench.

"Do you want water or something?" He asked, glaring into my eyes for a response.

I nodded and said, "Please, but, call my mom too."

"O-okay, just, don't move from this spot," he ordered while quickly running away.

_**It's not like if I wanted to move, I could.**_

No matter how many times I squinted my eyes to see something that was right in front of me, I couldn't. All that I could make out was Eli's face, when, he was only inches away from my face.

_**The nausea was at its worst right now, and the dizziness was beyond repair...**_

After a couple of long, slow paced minutes I felt Eli's hands leaning on my thighs and he ordered, "Clare, you have to stay awake for me, okay? I called your mom and she's on her way. Here, drink some water."

My eyes searched, and searched for the bottle as I whispered honestly, "E-Eli, I'm too d-dizzy."

I felt Eli take a seat next to me, wrapping his left arm around my waist, snuggling me close to him as he pressed the water bottle against my lips and I slowly drank it. The water had penetrated my throat and my eyes opened fully, feeling the symptoms from the dizziness cool down a bit.

"T-thank you," I whispered.

_**This date turned into a complete disaster, and it's all because of me.**_

Why couldn't I be a normal teenager going on a date with a normal teenage boy? Why couldn't I have shared a kiss with Eli in the dark movie theater? Why couldn't I have been 'that' girl to get lucky enough to have a romantic night out with her crush since freshman year?

A tear streamed down my face as I whispered, "I-I'm so sorry Eli."

"Don't be sorry, you got sick, you can't control getting sick," he whispered while pulling me closer to him as I held the bottle limply in my hands and I sighed, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Sure, yeah sure, no problem. Okay that's fine, no seriously, it's no problem at all," I heard Eli say as he hung up from the phone, probably with my nervous mother on the other end.

He got up and said, "Your mom's outside."

"G-great," I said, not moving because I was too afraid to.

I saw Eli smirk, snaking his arm around my waist tightly, supporting me as we slowly walked to the front of the movie theater entrance. I saw my mom's car, which was inches away from us and I stopped, glancing up at Eli and said, "I know this wasn't the best first date you ever hard...if it's possible, it might have been the worst date you've ever been on and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry."

I didn't let him respond as my mom opened the door and I slid into the passenger seat, tears streaming down my face...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Thank you for calling me when you did Eli, you're a very trustworthy kid, and a brave one at that," Ms. Edwards told me as she tapped me on the right shoulder, smiling.

I nodded and said, "It was no problem...at all."

When she was about to walk back into the car, I gripped her shoulder and quickly glanced at Clare, to make sure the windows were closed and she wasn't listening as I asked, "Is Clare okay?"

Her mom took a deep breath and said, "I think that I'm not the person who should tell you Eli, she should."

_**The only thought that crossed my mind of her symptoms was...pregnant.**_

"O-okay," I stuttered while eyeing Clare in the passenger seat, who was holding her head in her hands as tears overflowed through the crevices of her fingers. As Clare's mom got inside the driver's seat, I kneeled by Clare's side and gently tapped on the window.

She didn't even look up at me; she kept her head down as her mom smiled weakly at me...

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY MORNING-ENGLISH CLASS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

When I walked inside my English class, gripping my books nervously, Eli's head shot up and he flashed me a caring smirk.

I didn't do anything, only sat down behind him with my head down, pretending to read the book in my hand while trying so hard to keep the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"Clare," he whispered and I shook my head, biting my lip.

Over the weekend, I was thinking and over thinking and thinking about what went wrong on Eli and I's date. The only thing I could think of, as to a solution of what went wrong, was me.

_**I was the one who ruined our date; I was the one who ruined our night out.**_

My stomach churned as I thought about how Eli and I would never work out, we could never be together and the reason...the only reason, me. I was too sick and as a matter of fact, I shouldn't even be sitting in this desk right now because the doctor told me I should stay home until all of my symptoms die down.

_**I'm dying anyway, what's the point in waiting at home for it to happen.**_

"Clare," I heard Eli whisper caringly, trying to touch my hand as I pulled back quickly and tears streamed down my cheeks. My chest heaved at the thought of not being able to see his face anymore, or glare into those beautiful green eyes.

I shook my head, bit down on my bottom lip as Ms. Dawes walked over to me, kneeling beside my desk, which caused heads to turn and she whispered in my ear, "If you have to use the bathroom Clare, you can go."

_**The school knew, well, the staff knew about my condition.**_

My mom had insisted that I could get hurt at school and the teachers know so that if anything did happen, they know to call an ambulance to pick me up and haul me off to the one place that really kills me.

_**The hospital.**_

"N-no, I'm f-fine," I told her as she stood up and nodded.

I kept my head down, wishing that this class would be over, that this suffering would end and I could just live my life with Eli, my best friend whom I've cared for as long as I could remember.

But, things can't be that way...and do you want to know why?

_**Only because of the one and fucking only, me.**_

"Clare, are you okay?" I heard Eli ask, turning around in his seat and glaring at me as I shook my head, biting down on my lip nervously, feeling my stomach slowly becoming unsteady from not eating any breakfast...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I watched as Clare struggled, struggled with herself for minutes in class.

Clare raised her hand quickly, grabbing her stuff, which caused all heads in the room to turn as she darted out of the classroom. Even though all I saw was her running out of the classroom, I heard a sob, which made my heart sink.

I raised my hand and asked, "C-can I check on Clare?"

Everyone around me laughed, probably at the thought of me running into a girl's bathroom to see if Clare was okay. She's my best friend, and all I want to know is what's wrong with her.

"Please," I whispered as a tear streamed down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off, because no one deserved to see that.

_**I was begging Ms. Dawes with my eyes, trying to get her to feel what I feel.**_

Ms. Dawes said, "Please class, pair up with your partners that I assigned to you and talk about the notes that you took yesterday. Mr. Goldsworthy, up front please and bring you bag."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff, rushing to the front as I begged, "Ms. Dawes, she's my best friend...I need to see if she's okay, please."

"Go Eli, here's a pass," she said while handing me a pass for both Clare and I, as I made my way down the hallway to the girls bathroom. As I approached the girl's bathroom, I placed my ear against it and shook my head when I heard heavy sobs and severe vomiting.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, dropping my bag in front of the stall that I saw Clare's legs had been kneeling in front of the toilet as I heard her choking.

"C-Clare it's me, Eli, open up," I told her while knocking on the stall door as she heaved, "Go away Eli."

"No Clare, open up!" I screamed at her, for the first time in my life...Clare had pushed me to my limits, lying about whatever condition she has and not telling me the truth.

"Eli, go away!" She screamed back at me as I scoffed and said, "Move out of the way Clare."

I used my side and bashed through the bathroom stall door, to see Clare, sitting by the side of the toilet with her elbows leaning on the lid and her face buried in her hair as she whimpered, "P-Please Eli, just go."

I kneeled beside her, whispering, "I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes of watching Clare hurl up nothing, probably because she didn't eat and listening to her yell at me to leave, she finally calmed down and the tears on her face had stained.

"Clare, can I ask you something?" I asked, whispering so that she wouldn't get startled.

She wiped the side of her lip, her eyes slowly closing, but, nodding nonetheless as I asked, "Are you p-pregnant?" I watched as her whole body jerked up, signaling she was going to vomit again.

_**I shouldn't have asked her that...**_

In between the shaking and heaving she whimpered, "I-I wish."

"Wh-why? Clare, all you've been doing is being weak, sick, drowsy, dizzy and I care about you. Why don't you just stay home?" I asked her honestly, just wondering if she had a stomach bug why she would force herself to stay home.

Clare stood on her weak legs while saying, "If I stay home, I'm going to die! O-okay, I'm just going to slowly deteriorate and become nothing! I'll be lying in my bed all day with no one to be around and then, I'm just going to drift away and die! I'll be nothing!"

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked cluelessly, wondering where she was getting all of this from all of a sudden.

She glanced down then her tear filled eyes glared at me, "I guess I should just tell you right? What's the point in keeping it from you?"

I nodded as I watched Clare take a deep breath and say, with a forced smile on her face, "I have Cancer, Eli."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, review?<strong>_

_**Can I get 25 in total? Please? ;)**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

_**A/N**_-I'm going to be going away for a week so I probably won't upload for a little while, just a little. I promise once I get back from vacation and all the fingers on my left hand go from sore and numb to strong and not sore, aha (let's just say you're lucky you got this update considering I feel like I broke all the fingers on my left hand-lol) I will be updating each of my stories! :)


	3. It's Okay, I'll Walk By Your Side

Hey guys! So, I really really love this story...like, with an odd flaming passion, so, **please review and let me know that you still want to keep it going :)** I love you guys and thank you for all the support(reviews/PM's) Please Enjoy the third chapter of "Arms Of An Angel"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 3<span>

_**"We put on a fake smile to hide the pain, yet, we wish someone would look closely enough and see how broken we really are inside."**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Cancer?" I asked, taken aback and completely in shock from her reason as to why she is constantly sick or in pain.

She gulped nervously, tears coursing down her face as she leaned her two hands on both sides of the sink while asking through gritted teeth, "Did I have to repeat what I just said? It was hard enough to say it once."

"B-but, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, tears quickly forming in my eyes.

Clare turned around, her lips slightly parted, taking in every breath she could as I could hear her heart thumping loudly when I whispered, "You could've gotten hurt with me Clare, you were in pain and you didn't tell me...I thought we tell each other everything."

"Not this Eli, you shouldn't know. You should-I just-,forget I-," I placed my two hands on the sides of her face, causing her to glare into my eyes as I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She gulped nervously and whispered through heaving sobs, "It's not something that should get in b-between our relationship. Well, whatever we had or I don't know, I'm just-, I was trying so hard to have a normal date and I couldn't do it Eli. I couldn't be normal or fit in, just for one night."

_**Clare doesn't need to 'fit in' or 'be normal' she was born to stand out...**_

"Y-you skipped Chemo didn't you?" I asked and repeated it loudly after she didn't answer me.

A lone tear ran down my face as she quickly turned away from me, facing the mirror, gently stroking her fingers down the image before her and whispered, "I just wanted to have a good time with you. I didn't want this to get in between us Eli...but, it did. I got in the way of having a good time together so, I'm just...I'm gunna' go now, good luck with your life."

When she was grabbing her books nervously, she continued to struggle and hiss in pain.

"Clare, stop-, let me help you," I begged while getting on my knees as she struggled to stand on her feet with the heavy books in her hands. Her lips were parted; heaving breaths escaped her trembling lips.

"Stop it Eli, I can do-," I cut her off and screamed, "No you can't Clare! Okay? No, you can't, you can't do this alone! You need someone and no matter how much you don't want the help from me, you're going to get it! I don't care if you don't want to be my girlfriend or my friend...but, this," I pointed between me and her and whispered, "We're a team now."

I gulped nervously, my voice cracking as she fell to her knees and her head glaring down at the tiled floor beneath us.

After a minute, she whispered firmly, "I don't want your pity, Eli."

"This isn't pity Clare! You're my best friend and this is a best friend caring about their best friend! It's bad enough you kept this secret from me when we tell each other everything! You were the first person I ran to when I heard about Julia. I told you all about my hoarding problem... why wouldn't you come to me?" I whispered as her eyes wandered the room cautiously.

"I'm scared Eli, that's why...I was scared that when I told you I would lose you and I can't-," she stopped talking the second I pulled her into a tight hug, cradling her trembling body on the bathroom floor.

I leaned my back against one of the stalls and stroked my fingers through her curly, cinnamon scented hair while whispering, "Clare, I'm never, ever going to leave you. You were and you'll always be my special girl."

As a response, Clare wrapped her arms around my waist and gripped onto me tighter.

"I'll take care of you," I whispered lowly, tears streaming down my face. Those exact tears, my tears, dripped lazily onto Clare's beautiful face. After a few moments of silence, I finally realized that my best friend, the girl that I've been hopelessly in love with for four years, was slowly dying before my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I rubbed my eyes to glance around my surroundings.

"Slow down," I heard Eli whisper, placing a caring hand over my stomach, preventing me from leaning up when I quickly rose from my what seemed like a bed. I groaned, and Eli ordered, "Here, drink this."

I shakily took the glass of water from his hand and drank it slowly.

When I was done, I handed it back to him and I asked, "H-how did I get back home? What happened?"

"Well, after the little chat we had, I noticed you fell asleep so I packed all of your stuff up and carried you to Morty. When I realized Morty wasn't starting, I decided to carry you back to my place..."

I laughed lightly, covering my face and mumbling through tightly clenched hands, "I'm so sorry Eli."

When the bed shook up and down lightly, I peered through my hands and saw Eli, who was propped up beside me, his eyes wandering the room as if he was searching for the right words to say.

"You know, when I carried you back here...all I did was cry and when you were lying on my bed, tossing and turning, all I did was hold onto your hand as tight as I could. Can I just ask you one thing Clare, actually two?" He asked, hope in his voice.

_**I was nervous as to what he would ask, but I nodded nonetheless.**_

"One...since we're going to be spending lots of time together, and by that I mean, going to your chemotherapy sessions, eating correctly, hanging out, going to movies, helping you with homework, being attached to the hip and keeping you in as less pain as possible...Uh, what type of cancer..is it?" He asked, his green eyes filled with curiosity.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I whispered plainly, "Breast."

Eli could hear my heart thump loudly against my chest as I said this, not because the word itself made any boy laugh, but because Eli wasn't saying anything. He was just sitting beside me, his arms lying limply on his thighs and his face with a blank expression across it.

Whenever I mentioned the word, it made me nervous because it makes me think that one day, I can be on my death bed with no hair and no right breast...just, living on the air from a machine.

A tear flowed down my face just thinking about what's going to be happening to me one day...any day...

"If I could dry your tears, I would," Eli whispered while placing his thumb over my tear and continued, "If I could take the pain, I would." His hand trailed to the side of my waist, gripping onto me loosely, afraid that he'll hurt me as he whispered, "But, all I have are eyes to cry with you, arms for you to run to and a promise...that you'll never have to bear the pain alone because I'm right here."

I smiled and said, "That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Just know that, I'm not going anywhere...no matter what," he whispered while lying down on the bed as I crawled into his chest.

Eli wrapped his arm around me, his hand lying limply on the side of my shoulder as he asked against my ear, "Is this okay?" I nodded, snuggling into his warm body as I asked shyly, "Eli, what was your other question?"

"It's not a question really..." he whispered against my ear, making me shudder in ecstasy.

"Oh," I mouthed lowly.

Even though I wasn't looking, I could feel him smirking as he whispered, "I'm just letting you know that, you're my girlfriend..."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews?<strong>_

_**I know it was short...but, that was done purposely. **_

_**8 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. The Maze Of Misery With A Hint Of Light

Hey guys! So, long time no update? I think so...I think so. I'll just get straight to it and say my thanks for everyone who review/subscribed to this story and to please, enjoy the fourth chapter of "Arms Of An Angel"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 4<strong>

_**A strong girl keeps her stuff in line and with tears running, she still manages to spit the simple words "I'm fine".**_

**1 WEEK LATER**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I think that we should get you a therapist Clare," my mother told me and I smiled, "Why? Is it because I'm crazy and the cancer's finally getting to my brain? Wouldn't you be happy to hear that! You can't wait until the day I'm lying in a casket!"

"I was suggesting that you see one so then you would be able to have someone to talk to besides me. You never talk to me anyway so that's why I think you should be able to talk to someone for help," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyelids.

I sighed and licked my dry lips, "I don't need a therapist...I have Eli."

"Honey, one person isn't enough..you need someone that'll always be there for you and who can medically understand your condition," she noted, thinking that she's 'Mrs. Hotshot' and knows all about what I'm going through.

"I only need Eli," I whispered and said, "Speaking of Eli...he's meeting me at The Dot in ten minutes, so can we please put this behind us and not talk about it ever again?"

As I grabbed my coat, quickly throwing it on and not remembering the throbbing pain in my chest, I hissed in response to my careless movements as my mother quickly ran to my side, asking, "Are you okay honey?"

**No.**

"I'm fine," I hissed and then pulled out of her grip, "I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Eli wants to come to Chemo with me today," I whispered.

My mom took a good look at me, shaking her head slightly and then said in defeat, "A-alright, I have Eli's number on the fridge but please, please be careful and take it easy on yourself. At least consider the therapist."

_**I shook my head.**_

"As long as I'm with Eli," I whispered, "I'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Sure , no problem...yes, I'll try to convince her," I quickly hung up on Clare's mother, seeing that Clare had finally arrived at The Dot, looking beautiful and as breath taking as ever.

"Hey," she whispered, clearing her throat and I asked, "You okay?"

Clare's cheeks were slightly red, I'm assuming from walking around in the cold with just a light jacket and leggings, plus the fact that she shouldn't be walking around in the cold winded weather. But of course, being as stubborn as ever, she insisted on me not picking her up, so I let her walk.

"I'm fine Eli," she hissed and I said apologetically, "Come on Clare, you know I'm just-."

"Just what Eli? Just what?" Tears started to form on the rims of her eyelids as she blinked them away quickly, thinking that I wouldn't see them in time, but even she knows better than that.

"Clare, I'm just being a boyfriend," I stated as she retorted tiredly, glaring down, "Then be a good one and just feed me a burger...I'm hungry."

I smirked, placing my hand beneath her trembling chin, forcing her to look up into my eyes as I licked my lips slightly, inching my face towards hers, our lips were inches away as I breathed out, "What kind of hamburger do you want?"

"W-what's a hamburger?" She asked nervously and I smirked, pressing her lips to mine as my heat radiated into her mouth, immediately making her knees buckle in defeat of pleasure.

I wrapped my arms gently around her body, not wanting to hurt her as her hands gently rested on my shoulder, gripping onto it every now and then. My lips curled into a smirk as she pulled away, the tears from her eyes were now invisible.

"Now, how about that hamburger...you know, if you know what that is," I jokingly said as her smile lit up my world, shining brightly beyond sunglasses could repair, and a piece of my heart must have sank into my stomach, realizing that I won't be able to look at that smile everyday for the rest of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"If you come in, promise me that you won't be freaked out by the needles and stuff," I said nervously, interlocking my hands together as Eli scoffed, "Come on Clare, it's me...blood and needles and 'stuff' are my specialty."

I smirked and said, "You do make a valid point."

"Yes, yes I do," he mumbled as I walked into the room where many of my chemo "friends" were already in the circle, hooked up to their IVs.

When I saw one of my friends, I smiled at him and asked him as I took a seat, when they started hooking me up, "How are you feeling?" His eyes had bags beneath them and he seemed overly exhausted, "You know Clare...same old, same old. I'm just, tired of this."

"Anyways," he cleared his throat and sat up, "W-who's your friend?"

"O-oh right," I smiled, realizing Eli had pulled up a chair next to me and I said, "Adam, this is my b-boyfriend Eli...Eli, this is Adam, he's been here for over two years now and still going strong."

"Yeah," Adam laughed, holding out his hand and Eli smirked, shaking it as Adam said, "That's what they tell me...but, we all know that's a lie."

"Don't think so negatively," Eli said in response to Adam's comment and his eyebrows tightened in confusion as Eli continued, "I-I mean, I read in this cancer book that if you think negatively, that things can turn out negatively."

_**My heart swelled, knowing that Eli has been reading about my situation to try and help me out to the best of his abilities...**_

"Well, maybe you should turn the page next time and see the picture of the casket," my heart raced, thinking about death and how close it is to me.

It became silent, the tension between all of us growing thicker and thicker as Adam cleared his throat while whispering, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you Clare, or even Eli. I'm just not having a good day, too much on my mind."

"It's fine...," we both said as I closed my eyes, feeling a bit more tired than usual as I heard Adam and Eli start to converse about comic books. Being that I'm not a big comic book person, this made me feel even more tired as I felt Eli's hand interlock with mine when I drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

After four hours, Clare had successfully slept through her whole chemo therapy session and I smirked, seeing the nurse take out her IV and she didn't even flinch. I spent the whole four hours talking to Clare's friend, Adam. I think that four hours with this dude was enough to satisfy my comic talk needs.

"No," I quickly broke my chain of thought as the nurse was about to wake her, "D-don't...don't wake her up, she hasn't been sleeping well and the fact that she finally fell asleep, just please, I'll carry her out."

"Aw," Adam said as the nurse smiled and said, "Okay...and you are?"

"Her boyfriend," I answered and Adam then "Aw'd" in response to every question the nurse asked me. I smiled when the nurse called Ms. Edwards, not trusting me and then she came back, "You're authorized to take her home, but please don't drop her."

"I would never," I told the nurse as she smiled, "Great, I assume I'll see you two back here tomorrow, except on time."

"Yes m'am," my smirk curled into a grin as I placed my hand beneath Clare's light legs and I said, to Adam, "I'll see you tomorrow dude? Oh, and I'll bring you that stack of comics from the third volume I told you about?"

He nodded, "Oh please dude, give em' to me! You know, normally I wouldn't accept a boyfriend of Clare's, but...let's just say you're cooler than her mom."

"I'm glad to know I meet your standards," I whispered while smirking at him as he waved lightly, and I gripped Clare tighter in my arms as I felt Clare clutch her hands onto my shirt, tugging slightly as she moaned lowly in her sleep.

"Home," I heard her whimper and I smirked while whispering, "I'm taking you home Clare."

I kissed her on her temple, making her nose scrunch in response and I scoffed lowly, trying not to wake her as I used my right arm to cover her face with the inside of my jacket to keep the wind from hitting her...

* * *

><p>"No, no Ms. Edwards I'm fine, no thank you," I told her reassuringly as she asked, "Are you sure Eli? Are you sure you don't want some food? I'm usually hungry after sitting with Clare, so I just assumed you both would be awake so I made a lot of food...but, I'm sorry Clare fell asleep on you."<p>

"I-uh, no offense, but with all due respect, it's completely normal for Clare to feel...tired ," I whispered shyly as she nodded, "I know Eli, she's always tired."

Helen faced the window in the kitchen and I could see her reflection in the window, as she was biting back her bottom lip and her back rose up quickly, signaling tears were probably falling down her face.

"Ms. Edwards, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...it's just, I read up in this book that after a Chemo session the patients who receive it are usually very tired so it's normal or a part of the cancer treatment to make her feel a little drowsy and tired," I added onto my information as Ms. Edwards turned around to face me, smiling through her tears and she asked, "Y-you read the books Eli?"

"Of course," I whispered and she said, "You know you didn't have to do that."

"It's not that I didn't have to, I wanted to do it, I want to know what she's going through," I said as my legs grew weak, feeling a little dizzy myself from just thinking about the possibility of Clare not being able to...to live her life.

"Are you okay Eli? You should sit down, you look kind of pale," Ms. Edwards placed a hand on my shoulder and I said, "I-I'm sorry, just...yeah."

"Honey, maybe you should eat a little and I'll call Cece, tell her you're not feeling too well so then you can sleep here," she recommended, not even asking my opinion on her plan as she went to the phone to call Cece, loving every minute of telling my mother how I am spending the night with the Edwards.

It seems as if Ms. Edwards is very lonely with Clare being sick and her husband out of her life for good. She really had no one to talk to so I think that me staying over would give her a break with Clare and all of the stress.

"Your mom said you can stay as long as you sleep on the floor and be polite," Helen said and I smirked, "S-sure, it's fine...I'm just, actually kind of hungry. If you don't mind, can I take a piece of that chicken you made?"

"Of course," she said, her face lighting up with happiness that someone was finally eating her cooking, because knowing Clare, being that she is hungry quickly and then full the next, Helen's food must go to waste half the time.

As I took a bite out of the food on my plate, I smiled as Helen made eye contact with me and she said, "I uh...Eli, I really want to thank you for everything you've been doing with Clare."

"Again ," I whispered as she interrupted me, "Call me Helen, please."

"Well, Helen, I do stuff like reading the books, signing up for the breast cancer walks and taking her to her chemo sessions because, it's something that I want to do. I don't look at Clare like she's a dying flower like most people who know about her condition do, I look at her...kind of like a confused soul," I said, taking a sip of my ice tea and then placing the cup back down on the table.

"What do you mean by a lost soul?" She asked and I smiled, "You know...kind of just, wandering around the Earth in search of a place where she feels like home, like everyone treats her like an equal and not like she has the disease."

"That's...that's really interesting Eli," Helen whispered while she turned back around to face me and said, while nervously tapping her coffee mug, "I'm sure Clare listens to what you say Eli...so I found this therapist who works in Clare's hospital and I would really like her to give this woman a chance. She knows all about Cancer, battling it and living through it. There's a lot of things that I believe are cluttered in Clare's mind because she's constantly blanking out, just staring into the oblivion sometimes and it scares me. I know she has you to talk to, but maybe if she talked..."

"To a therapist then she would be able to get everything that is anything off of her mind," I interrupted her as she smiled, "Can you convince her Eli? I mean, I'm sure you can go with her if that'd make the visit any better."

"I'll do my best ," I said while getting up from the kitchen table, startling Clare's mother slightly and I smirked, placing the empty dish that looked like it didn't even have to be cleaned, considering it looked like I licked it clean, placing it in the sink.

"Thank you again for the food," I told her as she placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Thank you for eating my food, Eli."

"Anytime," I glanced around awkwardly as she said, "Oh right, sleeping arrangements...so, you can take Clare's room, with Clare, only if you don't wake her. For the whole week she falls asleep talking to you, so maybe now that you're here, you can whisper to her or something to keep her sleeping because she's only been sleeping for at most, two to three hours at night."

I smiled, not being able to hold myself back as I wrapped my arms around Helen, thanking her repeatedly for this night, the night where I can finally spend the it sleeping with the woman of my dreams.

"Don't get too excited Eli," she said and then continued while unwrapping my arms from her, "I'm just warning you, Clare tends to have night terrors...so, if she wakes you up during the night, don't be alarmed."

"I won't," I smirked and then said, "Goodnight ."

As I trotted up Clare's steps, I quietly tip toed into her room, being sure to close the door behind me as I slowly removed my jacket and shoes, placing them on the wooden floor.

I smiled, making my way towards Clare, noticing that she had a huge spot open next to her and I gladly filled in that empty place as she turned on to her side. When she absentmindedly wrapped her arm around my hip, tugging me closer to her, I smiled as Clare buried her head into my shoulder.

"Hm," I heard her moan as she inhaled my scent. After an hour of glancing around her room aimlessly, enjoying the silence and beauty before my eyes, and once I knew she was deep into her slumber, I kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you Clare Edwards...I just wish I could say it to your face."

With that, I closed my eyes, enjoying the darkness before my eyelids and I thought back to the very first day I met Clare, back in freshman year and ever since the moment I glanced into those innocent blue eyes, I knew that for once, I finally had something wonderful in my life...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. The Lie Unraveled

Hey guys! Alright, last chapter not such a big hit...but, I hope this one will make you want to review! Alrightie, thanks so much for all of the alerts/reviews and such! Please Enjoy The Fifth Chapter of "Arms Of An Angel"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 5<span>**

_**You've got to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got, and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from mistakes, but never regret.**_

_**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"I think I'm going to go back to therapy," Eli stated calmly, making my eyebrows tighten together in confusion as I asked, "Why? If you have any problems, you know you can just talk to me."

"That's why we're here for each other," I said while placing a hand on his thigh.

He smirked and slowly pulled my hand from his thigh, only to interlock it with his, "Clare...I don't know if you quite understand why I need to go back. Sure, I have you but, sometimes that's not enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting a bit defensive but then reminding myself that it's Eli we're talking about, the boy that guards his privacy like a stone, bricked wall.

Eli sighed, but then glanced up at me, "You know I talk to you about everything...the hoarding, the Julia and everything about anything. But, there's just something's I'm not really comfortable with sharing with you."

"Can you please get to your point so you stop making me feel like shit?" I hissed, as he smiled, "Clare, I'm not trying to make you feel like.._**.that**_, it's just that there's something's that I'm not comfortable in telling you that I can tell my therapist."

"Like what?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple as the wind picked up, making me shiver slightly.

Eli stretched his arm out across our bench, pulling me into his grip as I sighed, listening to him say shakily, "I don't know Clare...things about Julia, things that you won't want to hear."

"Humor me Eli," I whispered as I held onto my apple daintily, barely paying any attention to it as he said, "Things that...things that still bother me."

I growled, "Okay Eli, I've had enough with your mind tricks and games with me. If you want to go to a therapist instead of talking to your girlfriend, then fine!"

"The reason why I'm telling you is because I want you to come with me," He said, smirking nervously as I asked, "Really? You'd want me to like...come in with you and listen?"

Eli nodded, "I'd really like some support."

Every time Eli would go to his therapist, he never allowed any of his friends to go with him, not even Adam. When Adam wasn't invited, that would mean that no one was invited.

My cheeks blushed, "I'd love to go with you Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Ms. Edwards, I don't know about this, I really don't like lying to Clare," I whispered, confessing my guilt to Helen.

Ms. Edwards continued to grab her bag, quickly touching my arm and thanking me for going through with this. I smiled at her, but inside, my stomach was churning to a point where I could hear it in my head.

"Thank you so much Eli," she whispered and then said, "I'll meet you there."

After about five minutes of waiting, Clare finally came down the steps with a white dress on, her hair curled and her face looking as breath taking as ever. I smiled, but then had this uncomfortable feeling, knowing I was lying to her.

"All ready to go?" I asked, as she reached for my hand but I sighed, "We should get going...you know, can't be late for the therapist."

Her eyes looked saddened, so I reassured her doubt by interlocking our hands together. My heart fluttered, her cold hand touching my sweaty palms as she glanced up at me, "You nervous?"

_Nervous would be an understatement..._

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

As we approached Eli's therapist, I smiled, looking at him as he pulled Morty into a parking spot right out front.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion, seeing my mother's car parked across the street. I looked at Eli, then back at the house and I asked, "Did you bring me here to see a therapist?"

"Clare, listen...it wasn't my idea-," I quickly opened the door, and quickly slammed it as Eli shouted, "Hey! Where are you going? You can't-, Clare! Just listen to me, for one second!"

Tears started to form in my eyes as I turned around, "What Eli? You lied to me, made me believe that this was going to be for you, to help you for a change! All that we've been doing is for me..."

Eli sighed, "Clare, I didn't want to force you here and hell, I didn't want to lie to you like I did...but please, just give this therapist a chance. You can't talk to me about certain things, and I know it too! I know that you don't tell me every single thought on your mind."

"It's my mind, I can keep whatever I want in it and it's not like the things I keep from you don't have a good reason," I added as he smirked, "So you do keep things away from me?"

"Eli, just please...I just want to go home," I whispered, as Eli shook his head, "We can't go home until you talk to this therapist."

"I don't want to," I clarified, "I have nothing to say to a stupid stranger."

Eli looked at me, his eyes close to tears as I scoffed, "Do you expect me to buy the whole 'I care about you, you should do this for the better of the both of us, it'll only make us stronger' bull shit?"

He glanced at me, shoving his hands in his pockets and then said, "You know Clare, I don't know what to tell you right now. All I want to do is help you!"

"Everyone just wants to help me!" I shouted at him, but then scooted back a little, noticing I was screaming right in his face. He smirked, shaking his head and then eyeing me with a curious eye.

He moved closer to me, cupping my cheek and I pushed him away with my two hands. Each time I inched away, he inched closer and I sighed, "We're going to be doing this until we're back to my house! Just stop!"

"Why?" He mocked, inching closer as I growled, "Because this is stupid! Stop acting so stupid!"

Eli laughed, as I moved back, only to be followed by Eli taking a huge step forward and I gasped, my back coming in contact with a stop sign pole. He smirked, his chest pressing up against my chest as my heart raced.

"Why can't you just do what you should?" Eli asked softly, cupping my cheek as he pecked my earlobe and I whispered, "I guess I'm just a rebel."

He scoffed in my ear, sending chills down up my spine as I felt Eli's tongue swirl on my neck, making me giggle. I gripped onto his bicep lightly, biting on my bottom lip, trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"Please go to the therapist," he mumbled against my ear, biting gently on my earlobe.

I giggled, sighing in defeat, "I'll go...but, I can't promise that I'll say anything."

Eli pulled back so I could see his eyes and I smiled, as he sighed, "Alright, that's good enough for me...as long as you go, kind of listen to the therapist and maybe if you have to ask something, you can ask."

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel about your new relationship with Clare, now that she has Cancer? Is it any different than before?" The therapist asked Eli the billionth question that he will probably respectfully answer just like the rest.<p>

"More emotional yes," Eli interlocked our hands, "B-but uh...she's worth it."

I blushed as Ms Foreman, my therapist whom I haven't said a word to this hour, smiled at me and said, "Clare, you seem like a very shy girl, but from what I've been hearing from Eli is that you like to talk. Is it this room that makes you uncomfortable or...?"

"No disrespect, to you or your business, but I never wanted to be here right now and I'm being forced to be in this position," I said quietly, as Ms Foreman jotted down notes onto her clipboard.

"See, that's annoying...right there," I pointed to her notes as she asked, "Does this bother you?"

I nodded as Eli gasped, "Clare, she's just doing her job, don't-," Eli stopped talking and my jaw dropped when I saw Ms Foreman throw the clipboard into the corner of her room.

"Now, what was annoying you?" She asked, smiling, as if she didn't just throw her whole clipboard into the corner of the room.

"Eli, can you give Ms Foreman and I five minutes alone? I'll meet you outside in the car," I whispered as he asked, "You sure?" I nodded as he kissed my temple, before shaking the therapists hand and making his way out the door.

Ms Foreman glanced at me and the second Eli left, I twiddled my thumbs, trying to word out want I wanted to say correctly in my mind. She smiled patiently and I started off calmly, "A-as you know, I have uh, Breast Cancer. I really, honestly don't see a light at the end of this tunnel I'm stuck in right now. The only thing I have, that believes in me and doesn't treat me like I'm going to die soon, is Eli."

"He's your best friend, isn't he?" She asked and I nodded, "Since Freshman year of high school."

"That's a really long time...you must really be close with him," Ms Foreman noted, unconsciously observing what I was saying to her just because she was probably so used to over analyzing things.

"We're dating now," I started and then continued, "Which is why I really need to talk to someone who won't, who won't judge me for my thoughts or what I want to do until I'm gone."

My throat tightened uncomfortably as she smiled, "Clare, I want you to know that nothing we say here, ever leaves this room. It's only between me and you, all you have to do is promise me that nothing I say to you is ever repeated."

"I think we have a deal," my eyes glanced up at hers as I whispered, "Well, you know how-how breast cancer works. The worse it gets, the higher risk of the surgery to get the breast...removed."

My eyes immediately shot down to my lap as I continued to mumble, "Is it, is it wrong to think about having sex with my boyfriend because I don't want to do it when I'm...well, when I don't have...or."

I couldn't find the words to say, my heart was racing and tears started to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my tears as she got up, taking a seat next to me and wrapping her arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

_**It might have been the most awkward hug, but it was slightly comforting.**_

I was confused at first, but nonetheless, I returned the hug with the amount of care that she gave me back. She rubbed my back and then pulled away as Ms Foreman said, "Clare, you're a strong girl...I can tell. Now, I know that this must be a really big obstacle in your life and it's probably been bothering you, yes?"

"My heart tells me yes and my body says go for it, so why shouldn't I just go for it? I don't want to be...ugly, for him," I whispered as she shook her head, "Oh Clare, if he loves you then he wouldn't think you were ugly with two breasts or with one."

"It's not right," I stated, "It's just not right that his so called girlfriend can't provide him with the necessities, but any cheap whore off the street can give him all he wants in ten minutes."

"If Eli doesn't accept you for who you are, then he isn't worth it," she said as I smiled, "I know that he won't say he cares, he'll probably hug me and tell me I'm the most beautiful human being he's ever laid eyes on but..."

"Then why do you doubt him?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't doubt him...I doubt myself."

With that, I stood up and walked towards the door, turning the knob slowly before turning around as she said, "If you do choose...to be intimate with Eli, please use protection and tell him to...to go easy on the chest area."

"Okay," I blushed and then asked, "So, same time next week?"

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you, back at your house?" I asked Eli nervously, as he nodded, "Sure, we can invade the fridge, eat some ice cream if you want...then we can make our way to your chemo treatment."<p>

"I-I uh, can we skip it today Eli?" I whispered, and then said, "I'm tired."

He knew that his 'job' for the day was to take me to the therapist and then take me to my chemo treatment, but honestly, what I had to do was more important than my health.

"Clare, you really should go...even if you sleep through it," Eli said while shifting in the driver's seat, pulling into his driveway.

_**I gulped, noticing that Eli's driveway was clear, which meant that no one was home.**_

Without a word, I opened Morty's door and quickly walked into Eli's house. As I walked further into the house, I heard Eli call out my name as I walked into his bedroom, taking a seat on his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered and I patted the spot next to me, gesturing for him to sit down.

My lungs felt as if they were closing in on me, slowly deteriorating as Eli grabbed my hand lightly, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. I sighed, glancing up at him, "I talked to the therapist when you left."

"Okay..." Eli didn't quite get what I was saying as I continued, "I-I talked to her about how high the stakes are of me getting my...removed."

He nodded, now understanding what this topic was going to be about as I continued, "I just feel that...I can't help but feel like my time is running out Eli and I'm not getting any younger."

"We have so much time Clare," he whispered and I stood up, "No we don't Eli! Okay? No I don't! I can drop dead any minute, I'm like a bomb! Just, please, I really need you to understand what I'm trying to tell you here."

"No Clare, I don't," he crossed his arms and I said, "I want to sleep with you!"

His eyebrows scrunched together, and for a couple of seconds, I had no idea what he was thinking. He eyed me up and down for a moment, but then shook his head while asking, "Where is this all coming from Clare?"

"Eli, I'm dying...okay," tears were streaming down my face as I kneeled down in front of him, interlocking our hands, but he refused to look me in the eyes. A tear fell down his face as I removed it with the pad of my thumb, "I love you Eli...so much, a-and I need this...I need you."

"You're beautiful Clare, why are you pressuring yourself to do something you don't have to right now?" Eli asked, leaning down so our foreheads were now touching as I whispered, "I'm running out of time to love you Eli, I need you...I need this."

"For me," I said while leaning in so our lips could touch, as I tugged on his belt buckle.

He pulled away, shaking his head, "N-not here Clare...n-not now."

"Please," I pleadily whispered as my shaky fingertips traced the outline of his belt buckle and he gently gripped my hand, "I'm not making love to the girl I've been in love with for nearly four years in my messy room, on this creaky bed."

I smiled, "Then when?"

"When the time is right," he said while pecking my lips, setting me by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. My hands snaked around his waist and he pulled me up onto the bed as he lay down.

I snuggled into his chest, smiling, "How long do I have to wait? I'm not gunna' be around forever ya' know..."

"Neither will I," Eli said as I looked up at the ceiling while saying, "Yes you will Eli, you'll go on and get married to a beautiful woman, you'll have children that'll look exactly like you and live in a house that looks like a palace."

"My future is quite similar to your prediction," he whispered as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he pecked me on the nose, "I'll be married to a beautiful woman...we'll have as many kids as she wants of course, and she'll be living in a huge castle, built for a queen."

"Wow," my heart sunk into my stomach, "She's going to be some lucky woman."

He sighed, pulling me closer, as if we weren't close enough at the moment, and he then he scoffed, "Clare...that woman's you."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Keep Holding On

Hey guys! Long time no update huh? What...about almost a month? Yeah, I apologize for neglecting this story. It really takes a lot of depression to get this story out of me, lucky for you guys, I'm in a depressed mood. So, Please Enjoy the Sixth Chapter of "ARMS OF AN ANGEL"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 6<span>**

_**The way you smile it makes me shiver, the way your hand feels against mine, and when you say the word forever, I know you will be mine. And I hate how much I love you; you love that every waking moment we whisper to each other...forever.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"How are ya' feeling?" I asked Clare softly, wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked down the halls of Degrassi. She bobbed her head, gripping her books tightly and said, "I'm good...now that you're by my side."

"Touché Edwards," my voice sent chills up her spine as I used my hand to gently stroke her spine.

"Eli, I told you not to do that when we're in school," she said, and as usual, I ignored her pleas and gently pressed her up against a row of lockers. Clare gasped at the cold touch of the lockers, and I stole a kiss from her, taking her breath away.

"You know we can get in trouble," Clare's eyebrows quirked up, and I leaned down, taking advantage of the empty hallways. My tongue slid through her parted lips, and when I pulled away to breathe, she whimpered, her forehead touching mine.

"Alright Edwards, it's time to get you to chemo," I whispered as Clare's expression dropped, and she stuttered, "A-actually, uh, my mom...yeah, my mom offered to take me so I'm going to just...yeah, she'll drive me."

"Then I'll just go in the back seat, it's no big deal," my shoulders shrugged as Clare grabbed my bicep, "Eli, I want to go alone."

"But we always go together," I argued, as Clare sighed, "Eli...why can't you just accept that I want to go with my mom this one time? If you keep insisting I-." I cut Clare off, "We've been going together for the past who knows how fucking long and I'm just wondering if I can get at least a good excuse as to why you don't want me to go!"

"Because I'm not going for the chemo today," she screamed, and her scream echoed the empty hallways, since school had been let out a little over a half hour ago but Clare had to stay for tutoring.

"You have to go-," she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she glared at the floor, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

I gripped her hands, interlocking them with mine, pulling her closer to my body as I cupped her cheek, smiling down at her, "I love you Clare...please, just please go to the chemo."

"I am going to the hospital, but with my mom, b-because they want to...they want to," she drifted off, leaning her head onto my chest as I raked my fingers through her curly hair, a couple of strands coming out with my hand.

I gulped, as Clare whimpered, "T-They want to look at...it and I don't want you to be there when it happens."

"What are you afraid of, Clare? That your boyfriend, the guy that you wanted to give yourself up to not two days ago was going to see your chest?" I asked, scoffing in between as her tears grew heavier, her chin trembling in my presence, "Y-Yes...I'm ugly Eli, don't you get it? I'm ugly, inside and out and-."

My voice couldn't even hold back as I whispered, picking her chin up with my thumb, "You're beautiful Clare...hey, look at me, look at me." She avoided eye contact at all times as Mr. Simpson appeared before us, anger written on his face as I glanced at him, flashing him a pleading look, then back at Clare and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Clare," I whispered, as she glanced up at me, tears touching my hands, "I think that you have the most beautiful chest, the most beautiful legs, the most beautiful stomach, the most beautiful everything."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't seen anything yet," she said doubtfully as I smirked, "I don't have to see anything to know how beautiful you are beneath these clothes, Clare."

"Can I please drive to you this doctor's appointment? I don't have to go inside or anything, but I'd really like to go with you and I'd even stand outside the door," I whispered as she smiled, "You'd really do that?"

"Of course," I whispered, kissing her forehead as she glanced up at me, managing to stutter out, "I-I uh, I-I think...I think that you should um, you can if you want...I mean like, Eli, I want you to come inside the room with me."

My eyebrows quirked as she sighed, "The only reason is because whenever I go there, to this doctor, she always talks and talks to get me comfortable but it never works. Then, I end up blocking out everything she says and I don't remember what she tells me. So, I need someone to be in there with me unless I won't remember anything. Like, about advice and prescriptions."

"Sure," I nodded, a bit nervous myself, "I'd love to go inside with you."

* * *

><p>I watched as Clare's foot tapped nervously in the waiting room, while she bit her nails. I smirked, interlocking our hands together, and she glanced at me, "Promise me that you won't look."<p>

"And if I do?" I asked sarcastically as she playfully slapped my arm, as I faked hurt, but Clare didn't even pay attention to me as she watched a nurse come out and all ten heads in the room snapped up.

"Clare Edwards," I stood up, and when Clare didn't budge I whispered, "Clare, she said your name...come on, let's go. It's your turn."

"What? Oh yeah, right," she nodded, grabbing her bag and I took it from her hands, not wanting her to carry any extra weight that she couldn't handle. She smiled towards my kind gesture as we walked hand and hand into the room.

"This seems like a place we should visit more often," I said, taking a seat in the bean bag chair on the floor as Clare gasped, "Eli, those are for kids to sit on, don't sit on those!"

"What do you think will happen, Clare? I'll break it," she exploded out in laughter, her smile shining up the dull lighted room as a doctor soon walked in, greeting Clare. The doctor looked up from the file and smiled, "And who is this you have with you?"

"Eli Goldsworthy, my boyfriend, we already put him in the hospital's file so he's legally allowed to be here with me," Clare noted as the woman glanced down at the file, nodding up and down then said, "Alright...looks good to me, now, how have you been feeling?"

"Tired a lot, drowsy sometimes, a little light headed," Clare admitted to the doctor as I stood up from the bean bag chair, standing by her side although she was propped up on the table, "And the pain is sometimes...close to unbearable."

The doctor nodded, as she sighed, "Well, let me take a look at it and then I'll give you some more prescriptions to relieve the pain. A lot of this medication that I must've given you last time only helps for a short amount of time, so just remind me for that prescription."

I took in everything the woman said, ever since she walked into the door because I knew that Clare was already long gone. She nervously lifted her shirt over her head and placed it beside her.

_My eyes couldn't help themselves as I glared at her stomach, up to her breasts._

How could I not notice this before?

"Before we do this, can you please do me a favor and step on the scale please?" The doctor asked her as she whispered, "Don't look" to me. I watched anyway, peeking over Clare's shoulder to see how much she weighed and the doctor sighed, "Clare, you have to eat what's on the list that I gave you when you came in for your first visit. It's either you haven't been eating at all, or you've been eating small portions."

"You must be around her often, what has she been eating?" The doctor asked me and my throat tightened, not knowing what to say as I thought back, "Uh, last time was...um, she ate a...um, a burger with me. But, she didn't finish it. That's the last thing I remember..."

_I'm such a horrible **fucking** boyfriend._

I didn't even make sure she was eating, dealing with the Cancer on my mind, I didn't remember about what her body needed. She must've not been eating a lot lately because of the swarms of tests and the stress adding up.

"Alright, back on the table Clare," I smirked as she walked back to the table, sitting on it as the doctor then ordered, "Being one hundred and ten pounds is dangerous Clare; you have to eat, okay?"

I nodded for her and said sternly, "Don't worry; I'll make sure of it."

Clare hesitantly removed her bra at the doctor's order, and I looked away, just like I had promised to. When I looked to the wall, I felt Clare's shaky hand grab onto mine and I glanced down at her, avoiding her chest to stare into her tear filled blue eyes.

"Breathe in for me," Clare obeyed every order that was said by the doctor.

I smiled, rubbing my thumb over her shaky, sweaty palm as the doctor sighed, not saying a word. She soon moved from the table and said, "You can put all your clothes back on, I'll be back in one minute."

"Turn around," Clare whispered, and I averted my eyes to the plain wall once again.

Once I heard her let out a frustrated sigh, I glanced over and watched her struggle and hiss in pain while trying to clasp the back of her bra. I smirked, and whispered, "I can do it."

Clare held her hands over her chest, supporting the bra as she nodded, "Please."

My hands shakily grabbed both ends of the bra strap, connecting them in one swift motion and she nodded, quickly grabbing her shirt to throw it over her head. She hissed, her hand moving to the side of her right breast as I asked, "What hurts, Clare?"

"E-everything," she mumbled as I said, "When the doctor comes back in, tell her what hurts. Don't just tell her about the dizziness and all of that. Tell her what you're really feeling so that she can help."

When the woman came back in, clipboard in hand, she sighed, "Alright Clare, here's what we're going to be dealing with. The breast is getting heavier, which means the lump that I felt is growing. The blemishes are becoming more noticeable, you know the thing that looks like freckles? Now, we've been avoiding this for a while now and I feel that we should really consider...removing it."

Clare froze like a statue, her body motionless.

She didn't say anything, she didn't move anything, and she wasn't even shaking from nervousness anymore. She was still, and if you didn't look twice, you would believe that she isn't even breathing.

**Dead.**

"Clare," I whispered in her ear, rubbing her back with my left hand as I asked politely, "Can you give us a minute?"

As the doctor left, I bent down in front of Clare and she didn't even move her eyes to look down at me. I smiled, rubbing my hand over her knee, as I whispered, "Tell me what you're thinking Clare, please."

"I don't want to remove it," she whimpered, burying her face in her hands, "I-I just want to be a normal teenage girl...I-I don't want to live without this and I don't want to live with it either."

"Look at me," I ordered, removing her hands from her face, "This is a matter of life or death Clare, and right now, if we do this soon, you have a greater chance of spending forever with me. Do you want that? Do you think it's fair to me that I'll have to suffer without you? If you don't do this, then you're killing the both of us."

She gulped, avoiding eye contact, "I-I'm scared Eli."

I stood up, wrapping my arms around her as she buried her head in my shoulder. Her loud, frantic sobs filled my ears as I felt her tears touch my neck. Her tears, they felt like acid hitting my skin, burning each part to the core.

"Don't be scared," I whispered, stroking my fingers through her hair as gently as I could without taking out any strands of her beautiful, luscious, curly, auburn colored hair.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, gripping me tightly as tears ran down my cheeks, and right then and there, I figured something out. I wasn't able to be strong for her. I was breaking, just like she was breaking.

"D-don't cry, Clare," I whimpered, sniffling in the process as she scoffed in my ear, "I-I'm sorry for putting you through this."

I pulled away from our embrace, keeping my hands on both sides of her face as I cupped her right cheek, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips moved in sync with mine as she whimpered in her throat, probably begging me to pull away, but I wasn't going to let her.

A grin formed on my lips as she thrusted her tongue into my mouth, gliding it on my teeth and a moan escaped my lips. The feeling of her tongue made chills go up and down my spine, making me shudder in pleasure.

She tugged at the back of my hair, signaling me to pull back and this time, I did. I glanced into her eyes, our foreheads touching, our chests heaving from the tears as she whispered, "I'll get the surgery...but, but you have to remember your promise."

"I promise that if you get the surgery, and let me be by your side at every second, I'll make love to you Clare. I'll use every ounce of passion, love, and lust I have in me to use on you. Y-you're my Clare, and you're worth it," I whispered, my heart coming back to its normal beating.

"But you have to do it before the surgery," Clare verified, and I nodded, "I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Clare asked, smiling, and I held out my pinky, interlocking it with hers. As we smiled at each other, the doctor knocked, before she made her way back inside the room and she asked, "So...would you like to come back in a week and get back to me with your decision, Clare?"

"Uh-um, I think I'm pretty sure I'm going to go through with it," Clare said, tightening the grip on my hand as the doctor smiled, "I don't know what you told her, but you just might have saved her life."

Clare sniffled, "Make an appointment as soon as you can for the surgery."

"There's an opening soon and I'll be able to do it then. Um, I have room for next Thursday at six a.m. I know, it's early and I'm going to need your mother here with you or a parent. Also, there won't be anyone allowed to see you during the surgery, just before and a couple of hours after. You'll be tired, you'll definitely need rest but I assure you that you'll be a lot more happier without it," The doctor told Clare as I smiled, knowing that Clare has finally agreed to walk down the pathway that she is supposed to be on.

"Okay," Clare continued, "I'll make sure my mother calls you before next Thursday to confirm the surgery, b-but um, when the breast is gone...w-what will I wear to make it look like-."

I rolled my eyes; of course, Clare would care about what other people will think of her.

"Let's get through the surgery first Clare," the woman whispered, and I smiled, "Thank you so much for all that you're doing."

* * *

><p>"Are you still going to love me without one...?" Clare trailed off her sentence, too embarrassed to say the word as our legs were intertwined on her bed, her cheeks blushing brightly.<p>

I kissed her forehead, bringing her closer to me, "Would you love me without a finger? Without a hand? Without a foot? Without an ear?"

"Of course I would Eli, what kind of question is that?" She asked, and I smiled, "You've been asking me the same question and I'll do the same thing every time Clare, I'll shrug my shoulders because it's so meaningless to me. You're still the same Clare Edwards I've been in love with since freshman year; nothing's going to change that. Not even a surgery."

Clare leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on my jaw line, "Why are you so amazing?"

"I could ask you the same question," I whispered, pecking her lips as she asked, "Do you think you'll forget me when I'm gone, Eli?"

I scoffed, "When the world stops turning, and the sun fails to set, when my side of the world is burning, only then, might I forget..." She smiled, shaking her head, "You know, remembering quotes that'll make me blush like a tomato doesn't give you any credit."

"I get to see you smile, that's all that I want," I whispered, as she smirked, placing her hand over my chest, "I may die one day, but it's because of you that I will live forever..."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be...yeah. ;)<p>

**REVIEWS?** Let me know you guys are still interested unless this will be the end of the line...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. And Now, The Two Loved Ones Become One

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions to this story, it means a lot. Enough, to keep it going for a couple of more chapters! Be prepared for the worst but settle for what happens! :) Love you guys! Please Enjoy the Seventh Chapter of "ARMS OF AN ANGEL"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARMS OF AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 7<span>**

_**Two halves of a heart makes one complete heart. One heart makes one soul. One soul makes two hearts bound together forever.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Eat it."

Those are the two words that have been ringing through my head for the past hour as Eli stared at me, waiting for me to finish the burger on my plate, but I just didn't have the will to pick it up.

"Please Clare," Eli whispered, inching the plate towards me as tears formed in the rims of my eyes, "I-I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since breakfast, and if I'm not mistaken, you didn't' have any breakfast so please, just eat your dinner," he begged, his green eyes showing me nothing but love and concern.

"I'm not hungry Eli, don't you get it?" I asked, as he sighed, growing impatient, shouting, "Clare, tomorrow morning you're getting surgery and you need to weigh more than one hundred and ten freaking pounds!"

"I do," I whispered, not truthfully knowing if I gained weight over the past week.

"Please Clare, you can finish this and then I have a surprise for you, please," tears were forming in his eyes, and I sighed, picking up the burger and taking a bite out of it. I looked at him and asked, "Happy?"

"Chew it," I slowly obeyed him, feeling the meat break down in my mouth that made me want to throw up, but I scrunched my nose from the bitter taste I was feeling, and I swallowed it.

After another hour of sitting there and having "Coach Eli" guide me through eating a hamburger because I'm pathetic, we were on our way to his surprise. I actually had no idea he was taking me out after eating. I thought we were just going to the Dot, and then we would spend the night together at his house.

"Eli, where are we going?" He walked behind me, his chest against my back as he covered my eyes so I couldn't see our destination. After about fifteen minutes of giggling and stumbling on each other's feet, Eli sighed, asking, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Depends, how awesome is it?" I joked, as Eli said, "Let's just say we'll both be satisfied..."

My heart skipped a beat, thinking of the possibility that Eli hadn't put us becoming one before my surgery to side. I thought he had forgotten, or chose the other route in not making love to me because I was...too ugly for him. Which, I wouldn't blame him, considering what I look like.

"You brought me to a hotel?" I asked. When he dropped his hands, he smirked, "I knew that you wanted a special night together before the surgery and my bed was definitely not going to be the place where it happens. So, I saved up for a while, and I got us a hotel room for the night. I packed everything you need for the surgery and all your clothes to change in when you get out."

I smiled at him, tears of joy falling down my cheeks as I asked, "Y-you really love me don't you?"

"No Clare, I did all of this for a woman I despise," he joked, wrapping his arm around my waist as he led me into the hotel. I gulped, my palms beginning to grow sweaty knowing what I was in this building for. What I was in this place to do.

"You alright?" Eli asked. I nodded, biting back my bottom lip as he received two keys.

I grinned, looking at them, noticing they were in the shape of a huge ass heart. As we got in the elevator, I asked Eli, "Where are my bags?"

"Already up in the room," he whispered and I didn't question him.

When the elevator "ting'd", Eli let me get out first while he trailed behind me. I didn't know where I was going, but Eli didn't seem to stop me so I kept walking to the right until I saw a door, in the shape of a heart.

"I-Is that our room?" I turned to him, and he smirked, "I don't know, here's the key, check it out."

The feeling was nerve wracking, and when the door clicked, signaling that this was in fact our room for one whole night, made chills go up my spine. I smiled shakily, and when I opened the door, I dropped the key, looking at the scenery before me.

"Oh my god," I whimpered, covering my mouth as tears streamed freely down my face. Eli asked, "You like it?"

"Like it? Eli this is amazing! I love it, I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed our lips together. He giggled, a vibration echoing through my mouth but I just kept going, loving the feeling of this man. Loving him the way he should be loved constantly because it's what he deserves.

"Don't cry Clare," Eli whispered, as I continued to cry, joy and happiness replacing the feelings of sorrow.

"I-Is it too much? Is that why you're crying?" Eli asked, caressing my cheek as our foreheads touched. "I'm crying because I'm happy, Eli. I'm crying because without you, I wouldn't be here right now...you're my love, my everything."

"You don't have to tell me that Clare, just show me," he whispered, pecking my lips as my face turned fifteen different shades of red. The heat between us was ridiculous and the sexual tension was increasing, but the funny thing was that we weren't even naked yet...

"I-I want to take a shower first, is that okay?" I asked him, breaking the kiss as he breathed out, smirking, "I've been waiting years for this...a quick shower won't kill me, just come out when you're done."

"No, I planned on staying in here all night," I joked with him, giving him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. It had a ginormous Jacuzzi, surrounded by candles and flower petals resting afloat in the water...

What this boy does for me...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I stood on the balcony of our hotel room, letting the harsh, cold wind hit me in the face. I nervously toyed with the piece of jewelry in my hand as I wondered if being here, doing this with Clare, was the right thing to do.

So many thoughts raced through my head, the dangers of touching her where it hurt, or her heart giving out in the process. All of these possibilities were taunting my mind until I heard the click of a door.

I gulped, shoving the ring inside my pocket as I turned around, only to see Clare, nervously standing by the bathroom door, with only a towel wrapped around her body. My knees felt like jell-o as I approached her gleaming, shining, rapturous body.

There were some droplets of water on her, dripping down her shoulder as I smirked, trying to ease the tension between us. I could tell from the panicked look on her face as I reached for the edge of her towel, that she was nervous.

"I-I don't have anything on underneath it," she stuttered, and I smiled, whispering in her ear before pecking her earlobe, "And I don't have anything on underneath my jacket and jeans."

As if a sign of relief, she slowly gripped onto the collar of my leather jacket, and smiled, pulling it back as it fell to the floor. When I felt her warm hand touch my chest gently, I smirked and asked shyly, "Like the view?"

"I guess I can get used to it," Clare joked, giggling, as I brought her into a kiss, settling her in to get comfortable with me. She moaned as I gripped her waist with my hands, my hands having a mind of their own as they tugged on the towel.

Clare gasped, pulling away from the kiss and holding the towel against her body, "I-It's just...I'm...Eli I'm not what you think behind this towel, okay? I'm not the beautiful, blue eyed angel as you see me, okay? I just want you to know that-."

She stopped talking, shocked at what I just did to her and even I myself froze, but I just couldn't take her telling me how she wasn't as beautiful as others. It wouldn't bother me if it was true, but since it wasn't, it was eating away at me.

"I'm naked," Clare whispered, as I looked down, seeing the towel on the floor and I glanced up at her, "Yeah...you are, and you my lovely, are all mine."

I wrapped my arms around her, tugging at her bottom lip as I felt Clare's heart racing against my stone cold chest. I felt her rake her fingers down my chest, causing me to quiver in pleasure as she whimpered, "Y-you're so beautiful."

_**Let the verbal diarrhea begin...**_

"Yeah and you're handsome," I joked, as I kept my eyes off her body, knowing that if I did make eye contact with what I knew was the most beautiful body on this planet, she would instantly get nervous and make me cover her up.

My pants started to tighten as we kissed, her fingers now tugging at the back of my jet black hair, moans escaping my panting lips. I gripped her waist, guiding her over to the heart shaped bed as I laid her down, making sure she was comfortable.

"Take your pants off," Clare breathed out, and I nodded, obeying her order as my pants hit the floor with a 'clank' from my belt.

I crawled up to her face, kissing her lips, then her jawline, and her giggles filled the air. I smirked, kissing the valley between her chest as she wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing me closer to her.

"Clare, can I have the honor in looking at you?" I asked her, being polite, not wanting to think that I was violating her body or anything by staring at her. But, the fact that she was lying completely naked beneath me, made me want to cum right on the spot.

"You can," she whispered, and just as I was about to look down, she placed her thumb beneath my chin, as our eyes clashed, "On one condition...I get to look at you, all of you."

"Deal," I felt Clare's fingers trail to my sides, tugging at my boxers, and before I knew it, they joined her towel on the floor.

"Wow," She breathed out, and I moved back onto the bed with her, although we had...well, something between us. I gulped, finally glancing at her body, but by that point on, I wasn't just glancing, I was admiring.

She wasn't ugly like she told me, and her breasts weren't bad looking...at all, they were the most beautiful parts of a woman's body I have ever had the pleasure in looking at.

"S-stop staring," Clare choked out, and I smirked, "I'll stop staring at you when you stop staring at my penis like it's your prey..."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck as I placed butterfly kisses on her jawline, listening to her moans fill the air. My erection pressed against her thigh as I palmed her left breast, too afraid to touch her right one because of the cancer.

"Touch me," she whimpered, and I pinched her left breast as a frustrated growl filled the air, "Eli, put your hand on my right breast or I'm going to rip off your cock and you know I don't give mercy to screamers, I don't care if you bleed."

"I don't want to-," she cut me off, "You're not going to hurt me Eli, please just touch me. It's like you don't even want to freaking touch me! It's like you don't even love me! How do you expect-."

Her back arched when my right hand touched her right breast softly, palming it gently at first and being cautious with every touch. Seeing Clare with her back arched, her bottom lip being bit back, made my cock twitch in anticipation.

"Hm, hm right there, Eli," I took her into my mouth, swirling my tongue over her nipple as she sighed in content.

When her eyes fully opened, she smiled, a grin from ear to ear as she placed her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to flip us over, but we both ended up on the floor, hysterically laughing.

"Sorry," she whimpered between chuckles, "It's fine...since we're on the floor we have the full view of the city, look."

I sucked on her neck, twisting the skin as she continued to look at the city lights blaring through our windows. She whispered, "It's so beautiful...this night couldn't be any more perfect."

"Couldn't agree more," I mumbled, as Clare's hand trailed down my chest, and she did something that I never thought she would ever do...she wrapped her hand around my shaft, slowly pumping her fist up and down.

"Hm," I bit back my bottom lip, trying to concentrate and not scream, or cum right on the spot. I moaned, breathing heavily through my nose as Clare's left hand traced the outline of my chest and the other hand grazed my cock.

Clare leaned up slightly, her breasts touching my chest, her lips placing gentle kisses on my shoulder blade. Her warm presence, her soft yet rough rubs were driving me up a fucking wall.

"F-fuck Clare," My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I listened to Clare giggle at the control she had over me. My heart raced, and as my orgasm grew closer, I gasped, doing the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life.

_**I removed Clare's hand from my shaft.**_

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently, glancing up at me. Her baby blue eyes close to tears as I smiled, pecking her lips, "Y-you were great, I just...I want to save myself for you."

"O-okay, I'm ready," Clare told me, confidence but hesitation in her voice as I smirked, "Nuh uh, I'm ready...you're not."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked, forcing Clare to lie on her back, the city lights reflecting off her body, making it look even more beautiful than it was one moment ago. I placed a kiss on her lips, and she responded, licking my tongue as I slowly moved my hands down her body.

She gasped, pulling away from our kiss when she felt me touch her bundle of nerves, "Eli!"

"Yes?" I asked, as she growled, "I said your name, that doesn't mean you stop you idiot! Go, keep going!"

The pad of my thumb rubbed her clit gently, causing her to shiver against my touch. I placed a kiss on her sternum, her muscles tightening beneath my lips as I whispered, "So beautiful."

I continued to pleasure her, adding pressure and then releasing pressure every time a moan escaped her lips. I smirked, as she chanted out my name through her panting, chapped, parted lips.

"E-Eli," she whimpered, as I slipped a finger inside her, "O-oh god! F-faster!"

I pumped my finger inside and out of her tight hole, not holding back because I knew that at the moment, that was the last thing she wanted. Clare glanced down at my cock, and I felt her walls clench around my fingers. That alone, knowing she gets closer to her orgasm when she looks at my dick made me feel as if I was going to cum all over.

"H-hm, o-oh," Clare gasped as her walls clenched and unclenched around my fingers. Her thighs shook, and I smiled, feeling her juices cover my firm, but gentle fingers. When I pulled my fingers out of her, she whimpered, gripping my shoulders and flipping us over so I was beneath her.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear, kissing my neck, and then gripping my cock with her nimble fingers.

Her left hand grazed my chest caringly, while her other worked on my cock. Moans, gasps and screeches filled the air with each move she made. To be able to look up on the love of my life, the way her face shined, I leaned up to steal a kiss from her lips and she giggled when I growled against her jawline.

"I-I love you t-too," I stuttered, and just as I was about to finish I gripped Clare's hand off my cock, interlocking it with my hand. She looked down at me, guilt and sadness in her eyes.

I smirked, "You didn't do anything wrong Clare, I just want to hold out for you."

"O-," before Clare could finish, my heart raced as I flipped her over as gently as I could, not wanting to hurt her in any way. She smiled beneath me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling our bodies closer together.

The second my cock pressed up against her center teasingly, I was shot into another world. I was in a world where there was no hurt, no pain, no doubt, no death, just pure and utter bliss.

"I love you Clare," I whispered against her ear, as she kissed my lips and I decided to take that as an opportunity to slip inside of her. A hissed moan escaped her parted, panting lips as she whimpered. I glanced down, realizing there was a tiny coating of blood over my cock, and at that moment, I went into panic mode.

Clare gripped the strands of my hair and stroked my bangs back, "I-It's fine Eli, don't worry...that's supposed to happen, you didn't hurt me."

"Yes I did Clare, I'm a monster, I'm a-," Clare pressed her lips against mine, her back arching into my chest as I felt her heart beat against my burning flesh, "No you didn't Eli, it's a hymen, it's supposed to break and it's supposed to bleed...I thought you took Biology?"

I can't believe she was joking around at a time like this, "Clare I made you bleed...that's not good, I shouldn't have agreed to doing this-!"

"It's because you're big, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Clare interrupted me, blushing, looking down as I smirked, "You think I'm big?"

"This isn't the time to talk about your penis size, Eli. Can you just please do what guys are only good for?" She whispered jokingly, kissing my lips as our bodies then became one with one swift thrust.

"O-oh," her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pure pleasure, her back arching into my chest as I whimpered. Every move she made put me a step closer to the gates of heaven. Although I am an atheist, I am getting a glimpse of what heaven would look like.

_**Thank God Clare is in it.**_

Our bodies were tangled in sweat, but that didn't stop me from moving inside of her cautiously, gripping her breasts with my shaking hands. My fingers trembled as Clare placed light pecks on my chest, "I-I love you Eli."

My heart raced as her walls clenched and unclenched around my cock, signaling she was getting closer to an end. I smirked, moving the pad of my thumb to her clit, rubbing fast circles to help her along.

She gasped for air, and within moments, we were both lost in a wave of pleasure. Our bodies shook, the weight I was holding up had given out as I laid on top of her, trying not to crush her. We were both out of breath, completely taken aback by our actions and feelings.

Her heart was racing against my chest, and I moved my body up, not wanting to hurt her breast as she pulled me down with her once again, placing me on my back, "I love you so much Eli...I'll never forget this."

Clare leaned on my chest, tracing circles around my nipples as I smirked, rubbing her back with my left hand, "Y-you're amazing Clare...I-I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears formed in her eyes as the city lights shined, "Just know, that if I die tomorrow, in the surgery, you were the reason why I kept pushing to live. If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have even lived this long to share this experience with you."

"You're not going to die Clare, you're going to live a long, happy, healthy life with me...and maybe have a couple of kids along the way," I wrapped my arms around her bare torso as she whimpered into my shoulder, "I-I just love you so much."

"I love you too, baby blue," I whispered, stroking my fingers lightly through her hair, trying not to pull out any strands from her beautiful locks.

After a few minutes, her sobs had turned to silent breathing. I glanced down, the city lights peering into my eyes and I smiled, looking at the beautiful woman wrapped around my arms.

_**I didn't move, nor did I try to fall sleep.**_

My eyes gazed upon her body, her features that I've memorized so well. I traced the birth mark beneath her right breast, pecking it gently as she squirmed. I scoffed lowly, placing a kiss on her head as I lifted her off of me, placing her onto the heart shaped bed.

"Goodnight," I whispered, pecking her lips which were unresponsive, and I moved the heart themed blankets over her body. She immediately curled into the blanket, not wasting any time in getting comfortable.

I slipped my boxers on before sliding under the blanket, caressing her body. I leaned my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as I whispered, "I love you Clare, no matter what happens, no matter what we decide to do, one thing that will never change, is the love that I have for you."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>Too sappy? And don't forget about the ring Eli was toying with while he waited for Clare to get out of the shower! :)<p>

**Reviews?**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Forever

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions!** This is going to be the next to last chapter.** I want to close up some stories of mine, that way I can start working on some **new stories** (you can read some summaries on my profile). Please Enjoy The Eighth Chapter Of "Arms Of An Angel"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:**TheCliffyG

**A/N-**Yes, I am well aware that the dates and days are messed up, meaning that they aren't true dates. It's fanfiction; deal with it (:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arms Of An Angel-Chapter 8<span>**

**_I'm so happy, yet so scared. And every morning it starts all over again. I open my eyes and hope that we make it through the day, because without her, I would have no place._**

**12PM**

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5TH, 2012**

"D-Do you think she'll be okay?" Eli sits adjacent to Clare's mother, biting his finger nails, his heart racing a mile a minute. His right leg is shaking, creating a vibration through the chairs, "The surgery should be over soon, they took her in at six in the morning."

"Do you think she feels the pain?" Eli asks, worrying about Clare's pain, wishing that he could take it on instead of her, "Eli, honestly with the medication they use to put her under, she can't even control her own mind right now. If anything, she's lost in a dream world."

Helen's words made Eli halfway unsettled, but the other half, contempt.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Helen asked Eli, as he met her gaze nervously, "Eli, it's okay, you don't have to tell me what you two did. Although, the look in you twos' eyes gave me a tiny glimpse of what happened last night."

"Ms. Edwards, I'm sorry if you're mad at-," She cut Eli's apology off, "You make my daughter happy Eli, and that's all that matters. As long as she's happy, and you love her as much she loves you, I'm happy with whatever you two decide to do in your future."

**_Future. _**

Eli's heart raced, thinking about how he might not have a future with Clare, "Eli, calm down sweetheart. Clare is a young woman, she has a healthy body, aside of the cancer...you know that, she's a fighter and she's strong. You just have to believe."

"I believe in her, I just doubt the cancer," He whispered, tears forming in his eyes as Helen smiled, "Oh to be young and in love. Eli, she'll pull through this. Clare has been through a lot, she'll make it."

"I know this is going to sound completely weird, and I don't want you to feel intimidated or freaked out, but, can I hold your hand?" Eli asks Helen with a hoarse, shaky voice.

Helen smiles, interlocking her left hand with Eli's right, "She'll make it Eli, I promise."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep."

* * *

><p><strong>5:30AM<strong>

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5TH, 2012**

_"Clare." _

His sweet, angelic voice fills her resting head, as she's slowly trying to recover from her slumber. She knows why he is calling her name, while stroking his warm fingers through her curls.

_It's time to go. _

Her eyes flutter open, blue eyes clashing with green, and for once, her heart is racing in calmness. It's not racing because of pain from her breast, or because her thoughts haven't given her a rest since she's been cursed with this disease.

No; this is a happy feeling.

"Good morning beautiful," He whispers, bringing her lips in for a kiss, not caring about how chapped they are or how unresponsive and tired she is. The second their lips touched, Clare is soaring into another world, the blood rushing to her face.

The red lace sheet wrapped around her body is now being tugged at by Eli, who whispers, "We have to go soon, it's five thirty. I love you Clare, and I want to dress you, please."

She couldn't deny the inoccent, love sick look in his eyes as she whispered, "O-Okay, I just have to go to bathroom quick."

Eli awaits her to return, and in the mean time, is sweating bullets. His heart is racing as he stands up from the heart shaped bed, shoving his hand into his pocket, digging out the piece of jewelry. His hands are shaking as he takes a knee outside of the bathroom, waiting for Clare. He tries to make it perfect for her, positioning himself where she would like him to be positioned.

He smirked, holding up the piece of jewelry for Clare to see through her perfect, blue eyed vision.

"Eli, I can't find my-," Clare came out of the bathroom, gripping the red sheet to her body tightly, a nervous lump forming in her throat when she witnessed Eli before her, propped up on his knee, holding up a ring.

"C-Clare Edwards, you're the most...amazing, enlightening, beautiful, rapturous, and smartest woman I've ever known. From the moment I laid eyes on you in freshman year, I always thought I wasn't going to be good enough for you. But, look at where we are now, and I'm the most happiest guy alive. I'm madly, and deeply in love with you Clare. Without you, I'd be lost in the dark. Through sickness and in health, right?" Eli paused, smiling up at a teary eyed Clare, "What I am trying to ask you here Clare is, will you marry me?"

Clare didn't know what to feel, realizing that he is calling her all these outrageously amazing things when her hair is tasseled in all different directions, her eyes are almost clenched shut from her just fully awakening, and she's also trying to hold up her bed sheet so she wouldn't expose herself.

"E-Eli," She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes as he whispered, "I-Is that a yes?"

Clare squealed excitingly, gesturing him to get up off his knee as he rose, only to be pulled into a tight embrace by Clare. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing frantic kisses on his lips. She was eager, which made Eli go weak at the knees as he pecked her earlobe, "I love you Clare, nothing will change that."

Her tears clashed with his blazer, as she whimpered, "Y-yes Eli, I-I want to be a Goldsworthy...please, put the ring on me. Please."

Eli gently grabbed Clare's hand, slipping on her new ring to show off to the world, as he smiled, "You are now, this much closer in being a Goldsworthy."

"I love you Eli," She whispered, wiping away the tears on her face as she was trying to get acquainted with the light weight on her left hand ring finger. She liked it-, no, she loved it. The way it represented their love, the way it reminded her of Eli, only made her blush furiously.

This wasn't the end, Clare thought, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>6AM<strong>

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5TH, 2012**

Eli stared down at Clare, who was about to be hauled off into her surgery room. She was in her surgery gown already, her heart soaring with passion as she slipped off her ring, handing it to Eli, "T-They won't let me have any jewelry on during the surgery, but the second I wake up, I promise I'll put it back on."

"Hey," Clare spoke softly, rubbing Eli's cheek with the back of her right hand, "Hey, look at me Eli. Look at me."

When Eli didn't respond, tears falling from his face, Clare smiled, "Kiss me Eli, please."

He sniffled, daring to make eye contact with her as he whispered, "I-I just want you to be okay Clare...I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." The lump in his throat was increasing, causing pain to erupt in his body, "Relax Eli, we have forever...right?"

"Forever," He pressed his lips against Clare's, their lips clenched shut tightly as electricity and sparks fired throughout the two lovers bodies. Clare's heart monitor she was connected to went off, causing Eli to pull away, chuckling in the process, "Keep it down Edwards, you'll attract the nurses."

"I love you," She whispered, pecking his lips quickly before her doctor came behind her, beginning to push her down the hallway, "She's in good hands Eli, don't worry." Eli was pulled back by Helen, as Clare soon closed her eyes, counting back from ten as the doctor ordered.

With three numbers left to count, tears permanently stained her gown, and her eyelids grew heavy, the last image flashing in her mind was of course; Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>1PM<strong>

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5TH, 2012**

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy," Eli and Helen pulled away from their intense conversation, only to both glance upon Clare's doctor, "Clare is out of surgery, it was a success...but you two must know some things upon entering the room."

All Eli heard was "Clare is out of surgery, it was a success", from there on in, he knew he wasn't going to have to put a gun to his head to join her, or jump in front of a train to find her once again. Eli was in a state relief, until the doctor stated things he knew was going to cause Clare emotional and physical pain, "The right breast was removed, stitches were used to fold the excess skin. Therefore, she will feel sensitive to any such movement. Ms. Edwards, Clare needs a couple of days to just sleep and relax. We will provide Clare with a doctors note for school, as well as a couple of other requirements to follow post surgery. She must continue seeing the therapist you listed, as well as seeing me. The pain will fade, and thanks to you Eli, Clare's looking forward to a good ten or more years."

"T-ten or more?" Eli asked, his throat tightening uncomfortably, "I-I want more than that...I want forever."

"Elijah," Clare's doctor gripped his bicep comfortingly, "Most cancer patients can't even get a guaranteed week, be thankful you have this long. You have ten years to fill memories with, have children if you want to, get married. You have time Eli, be thankful."

"O-Okay...thank you, w-when can we see her?" Ms. Edwards asked, as the doctor smiled, "Right this way."

* * *

><p><strong>1:02PM<strong>

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5TH, 2012**

Eli couldn't believe it, she looked all the more beautiful than he's ever seen her before, "...Eli." Her voice was hoarse, raw from dehydration as she lifted her hand, gesturing him to come closer.

He sniffled, lifting her hand, slipping the ring on her finger, "Beautiful."

"You made it," He whispered to her, kissing her on the temple, tears streaming down each person's face in the room. Eli and Clare now knew that with what time they have been blessed with, they were most certainly not going to waste it.

This was_** their** _time to love, to make a life, living everyday like it's the last.

But, they were up for the challenge ahead.

It would be worth it, only because, they knew that together, was now a possibility written in stone.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Review (: <strong>

Next chapter will be the last, it will be a future chapter... :P

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Eternal Love Never Fades

Hey guys! So basically, I decided to end this story, considering it's not getting much feedback and I want to finish up most of my stories, to work on new ones for the summer. You guys better be ready for a jam-packed Eclare summer of 2012! ;D Please Enjoy The Epilogue Of "Arms Of An Angel"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><span>Arms Of An Angel<span>

**_You are not alone; I am here with you. You will always be in my heart forever until the end of time._**

**ELI**

"Josh! Josh can you please, please pick up all the baby toys lying around on the steps? If I step on them one more time I'm going to need to stitch up my foot," I begged my eldest son, who looked up at me with pleading eyes as I sighed, "I know this is a lot, but without mom around anymore, I need help. Just please, bear with me."

"You make it sound like she's dead already. She's just in the hospital," He spat, as I sighed, "I am well aware of her condition Josh, but right now I need you to take your baby brother up to his room and clean up the toys. Please. I need to call Adam to pick us up to go to the hospital."

I handed my youngest son, Ethan, over to Josh as he shoved his fist into his mouth, drool coating Josh's shirt, "Sorry buddy, just put it in the hamper and I'll watch it later."

It seems as if ever since Clare left for the hospital, after throwing up blood all over the bathroom floor, our household has been on a sickening tilt.

_Nothing was going right._

"Hey Adam, yeah it's me, Josh is putting down Ethan now, and then I want to visit Clare," I sniffled, just thinking about how the doctor told us after today, their won't be much time so we'd have to get in our last words.

Josh hasn't accepted that fact, nor have I, but I've accepted the fact that I received extra time with Clare that I wasn't even supposed to get. And for that, I am thankful for each minute more I had.

"Are you going to bring the kids?" Adam responded with a hoarse voice, and I knew, that he was in fact already crying. I inhaled sharply, rubbing my temples as tears pricked my eyes, slowly streaming down my face, "J-josh is going to be so crushed if he sees her this w-way...I don't know what to do Adam."

"They need to see her Eli, she needs to seem them," He whispered, and I took a deep, shaky breath in, "I know, I know. Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>The second Eli, her husband of ten years had walked through her hospital door gripping onto their newest addition to the family, Ethan, with Josh slowly walking behind Eli, she couldn't help but force a smile.<p>

"Hi," she croaked out one word, that seemed as if it barely made it through her lips as Josh's heart raced when he saw his mother's chapped lips, pale reflection, and heard her heavy breaths.

"I-It's okay," Clare had reassured Josh, but he just shook his head, tears escaping his eyes.

Eli didn't know what to do, whether to embrace her, or not to touch her because she was too fragile. The baby in Eli's arms wailed loudly for Clare, extending his arms out while tears escaping his eyes as she whispered tenderly, "Come here baby, mama's here."

_She was here, for the time being. _

Eli sat on one side of Clare, interlocking her hand with his, placing a small peck on it. Then, he pressed his lips to her dry ones, and although it wasn't like they used to kiss, considering she was too weak, he still felt that spark which made his stomach churn.

"I love you," Eli whispered, as Clare could only nod in response, as her baby rested in her arms.

After moment had passed, Adam had came in, with Fiona by her side, as they crowded the end of Clare's bed. Eli was rubbing her hand, Ethan fast asleep in her arms, as Josh sat a fair distance from Clare, crying.

"D-don't cry," She said, breathing heavily, and to Josh, she sounded like someone was holding her down underneath the ocean water, only letting her up for a moment, before bring her down again only to hear her gasps.

"Don't tell me not to cry! How can I not cry at a time like this? I-I'm losing you mom and I can't do anything!" He screamed, standing up, his chest heaving as his emotions ran rapid through his body.

His jade eyes, just like Eli's, had glistened as Clare smiled at him, "Baby boy, I love you no matter what. And, I want all of you to have one of these. Take them, and read them when...when I'm gone."

Everyone was silent, as she handed out envelopes to each person in the room, until she reached Eli, placed a kiss on his cheek, the handed him three cards, "Give one to Ethan...when he's all...grown up, and my mother."

Tears escaped Clare's eyes, her heart thumping loudly as she whispered, "Take care of him Eli, take care of our two boys, for me."

"I will Clare, I promise," Eli's heart, as well as Adam's and Fiona's, were shattering in halves at the scene before them. The two were madly in love, to a point where it would most likely live on even after Clare's passing.

"Josh, please, sit down with us," Clare begged, her voice cracking as he obeyed his mother, gripping her right hand with his strong left, "I'll never let go mom, I promise."

Clare gripped her three favorite boys' hands, smiling at all of them, as the clock ticked away. As hours passed, the only noise to be heard was Clare's heart monitor, the Goldsworthy's, as well as the Torres', were huddled together with Clare.

Until, Clare's smile faded, her eyelids heavy, her heart monitor turning into a straight line, the last glimpse she had of Earth, was the love of her life, her two best friends, and the two most handsome boys she's ever got to bring life upon...

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam, Fiona, Josh, Eli, and Helen all sat at the Goldsworthy's kitchen table. They were all glancing at each other, staring down at the envelope from Clare who had passed away one year ago, in their hands.<p>

"Are we all ready?" Eli asked, clearing his throat, as tears were already being shed before they could even rip the edges of the envelopes open.

The closest people to Clare were still mourning, especially Eli, who had gone into a slump for a couple of months. To see his angel, being buried six feet underground with her body lifeless and pale looking, just broke his heart.

His mind was racing, but after he had converted to being a Christian, he had accepted the fact that Clare was still with him. He was not alone, and even as he stare down at his wedding ring, it shined.

And yet, there was no sun out today.

That's how Eli knew, that when Clare died, she had just been reincarnated into the light of his world.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" He repeated, and all the heads at the table nodded, "One...two...three..."

As Eli opened his envelope, glaring down at his beautiful wife's elegant handwriting, while gripping onto the cross dangling around his neck, he knew, that Clare was simply amongst the angels above, shinning down on him in heaven.

**END OF ARMS OF AN ANGEL**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D<strong>

Sorry I ended it on a cliffhanger, I might make a short chapter, just showing what the letters said, or just end it here. Not sure yet, but as for now, this is the end of our heart breaking journey we would love to call...Eclare ;) Just kidding, Clare is well and alive, working on her pathway back to Eli.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
